Scared
by Thalico-Forever13
Summary: Thalia is scared. Nico wants to find out why. will she let him help her or will she push him away and fall prey to her everlasting fear. R&R! flames are welcome. so is constructive criticism and i am open to ideas!
1. Prolouge

**okay, this is a new story, i am hoping you like it. R&R flames are welcome. **

**disclaimer: unfortunately, all characters belong to the amazing Rick Riordan(even though i wish they were mine). **

**enjoy!**

long live

i got up and ran to my cabin, i don't know why i just did. i knew people were worried about me because i heard their muttering but i didn't need that now, the hunters were the worst muttering how i had gone mad, maybe i had but maybe not. one person stopped me, it was just his voice! i don't know it just rooted me to the spot like glue. Thalia, stop...please!he had said, i just had to obey him, i just had to. it's stupid that Thalia daughter of zeus and lieutenant of the hunters of artemis would stop for a boy...someone she should hate. i turned to look into his dark black eyes. What's going on? why did you run?he asked, i frowned at him. because i am scared.i told him, he blinked, i know shocking, but true. I told him why i am scared...

**what did you think? review what you thought. i will update as soon as i can.**


	2. AN

**okay, so i'm having a bit or trouble with my writing, should i have the hunters split up and be put into other cabins or what? and also i'm not sure how to introduce nico apart from Thalia thinking about him, when the hunters go to camp who should win capture the flag? right, i'm just having a total mental blank. help? please?**


	3. Going To Camp

**right second chapter is up! didn't take long but i got my sister to help me! love u Kirrin! right hope you like it, again R&R flames welcome! reveiw what you think and if you have any suggestions then i am welcome to them!**

**On with the story!**

three months ago

i sat up from my matress, i took a deep breath and set myself for getting ready, i put on my hunters dress and matched it with my combat boots and eyeliner, i didn't use as much as i did three years ago but i still used a lot. i put my hair up into a bun and set my circlet over the top carefully. i stepped outside into the crisp morning air. it was cool but not cold. i walked to artemis' tent . "lady artmeis, may i have permission to enter?" i asked, i kept my head bowed and calmed my breathing, i monitered my thoughts carefully as artemis could read them quite easily. "yes lutieunant." came artemis' reply.

i stepped into the warm tent and saw lady artemis was in the form of an adult woman, this surprised me as she was usually in the form of a thirteen year old, i was the eldest of the hunters, the most mature, i was the one who wanted a family of my own, i wanted to not hate boys all the time, they weren't bad, the only reason i joined this is because i swore that the prophecy wasn't mine, i wouldn't let it be mine. i sat down indian style on the mat in front of her chair, she sat with a gold doe on her lap, her bow on a stand behind her.

she looked at me her eyes cold. "what is wrong my lady?" i asked my head bowed, he lifted my head up and then took my hand and stood me up. "i must send you and the hunters to camp half-blood." she told me, i froze, what? my carefully monitered thinking went out the window, my thoughts raced from all my friends and finally settled on Nico Di Angelo, i remembered artemis and dispelled all thoughts of him. "why my lady?" i asked, she looked me square in the face. "i have a council meeting about you girls. the gods want to see how you will react if we have you share cabins with the other campers, you will not be staying in the artemis cabin. at least not this time." she told me, my eyes bugged out of my head. "so we have to stay...in hermes?" i asked, she shook her head. "no, each hunter has an allocated cabin, here is the sheet list." she said and handed me a sheet of paper, i looked at my name and saw i was in zeus, thank the gods! "yes i'm sure you noticed you are in zeus, those who have parent will stay there the others are split around the place." she told me, i nodded. "when do we leave?" i asked, she smiled. "i'm twenty minutes, i suggest you go pack your stuff." she told me, i nodded. "yes my lady, thank you." i told her and went to go get my stuff.

**what did you think? hope you liked it and flames are welcome, im not sure about this one, it isn't the best thing i have ever done but yeah. please reveiw! and thanks to Kklolpeace, summerspirit18 and darkened-moon10 for supporting my first chapter, i apreciate it cookies for those three and all who reveiw (::) and a hug (^.^)  
**


	4. Camp

**_okay, well i have had a lot of time tonight so again a new chapter! thanks to my sister and dad for this one! R&R flames welcome._**_  
_

**_disclaimer: unfortunately i don't own any characters apart from the hunters excluding Pheobe and Thalia. the others belong to the amazing rick riordan!_**

**_on with the story!_**

_camp!_

apollo parked his sun chariot in the clearing where we had stayed, i watched as artemis got her stuff and came to stand in front of us. "thalia, my dear, take care of the hunters do as i would and please, don't fall for any boys." she told me, i swallowed and nodded. "yes my lady, safe travels to you, see you at the end of the summer." i told her, she nodded and got into apollo's car, he winked at me before driving off.

the girls all looked at me and i looked at the ground. "let's go, we need to get to camp in the ned few hours. lady wants us there by breakfast at ten. who's ready, we are about an hour and a half away so this will be easy, please once we get there no complaining, i will tell you where you are bunking when we get there. let's go." i told them, they all nodded and we set off running east toward camp.

after an hour and a half of non-stop running we saw half-blood hill, i looked up at my tree and smiled. i walked up there and the hunters all stood in a line. i looked at me peice of paper. "okay, going to hermes is:kayla and rihanna. ares id taking pheobe, sophie and grace. apollo is just chloe. athena is taking samantha, christina and britney. posiedon is taking cara and hannah. hades isn't having anyone, due to the child that lives there obviously. zeus is taking me. hera isnt having anyone. neither is artemis. dionysus is taking may, jasmine, mary and violet. demeter is having nerys, jaime and caitlyn. hephestus is having naida, emily, maddison and Kristan. iris is taking abigail, olivia and ashley. hecate is taking alexis, alyssa and elizabeth. nike is taking lauren, taylor and jessica. hebe is taking megan, rachel and sydney. and aphrodite is taking destiney, alexandra and brooklyn." i told them, there were alot of groans and complaints but i ignored them. i was looking for someone...

**cliffhanger!** **hope you like it! read and review and all that jaz! should i put in some rachel/nico? should nico have a girlfriend? and also i need a new character!**

**name:**

**parent:**

**powers:**

**weapon:**

**please help me out a bit. thanks for all the views! 119 and counting just today and yesterday! that is amazing! i love all of you! thanks!**


	5. Corina Gamic

**yeah sorry it took so long i had to get my computer fixed because i stuffed the keyboard. anyways this one was a little rushed so don't blame me if it's bad! acctually you can if you want i don't really care. R&R flames welcome, and just so ya know yes my grammar is shit but you will have to get used to it because i suck at it. good done. righto**

**on with the story!**

Corina

i was focused on a blonde haired person that was running toward the cabins with a black haired boy behind her, i felt myself grin and looked at the hunters. "off you go, you do the cabins activities, and go! breakfast is in half an hour, Phoebe can you tell Chiron we are here?" i asked she nodded and the hunters all started walking while i bolted down to the zeus cabin, i pulled off the dress and pulled on skinny jeans and my death to barbie shirt.

i ran to the beach knowing Percy and Annabeth would be there, i saw Nico hiding behind a bush preparing to pounce and scare our friends, i grinned and crouched next to him. "What do you want stoll?" he asked, calmly but deadly. "i never thought you of all people would mistake me for stoll!" i whispered, he looked at me shocked. "Thals! your here! whoa! you never told anyone you were coming!" he told me, i smiled. "only found out this morning!" i told him, he nodded. "sweet, how long are you here?" he asked, i shrugged. "till winter, now how are we gonna do this?" i asked, he grinned. "well i say we just attack" he told me, i fist bumped him and we crouched ready to pounce.

"one two three!" nico said and we jumped from our position screaming, i landed on percy and we went rolling into the water, annabeth screamed so loud nico was cringing in the sand, i stood up sand as i stood up laughing, annabeth was bright red and percy was half dead from fright. i crawled onto the sand and layed there laughing. "thalia that was awesome!" nico said crawling over to me and we laughed while annabeth and percy started breathing again.

we sat up and annabeth stared at me like an alien. "is that you thals?" she asked, i grinned. "damn straight it is!" i told her, they both tackled me and squeezed the death out of me. "Oi! save some for me!" nico called, annabeth grinned and let me go, i gave nico his hug and then we sat back down. "how have you been?" he asked, i shrugged. "oh you know, running around in the woods hating boys, it's all very fun." i joked and he laughed so did annabeth and percy. "how about you lot?" i asked them, percy shrugged. "alright, apart from my beautiful girlfriend life is boring." he told me, i nodded annabeth smiled. "the normal, you know me designing olympus and juggling my boyfriend." she told me and i laughed, i heard a tinkling laugh and then someone with dark black hair and purple highlights hugged nico, he was smiling and when she pulled away i gasped, she was beautiful! "well i have my beautiful girlfriend and my best friend is back! what's not good about that!" he said and the girl laughed again.

she sat down next to me and nico and smiled at me. "i'm Corina Gamic, daughter of Hecate, what's your name?" she asked, i couldn't help but smile back at her. "i'm thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunters of artemis." i told her, she gasped. "Wow! so this is this famous thalia that everyone talks about! you are even more beautiful than they describe you!" she told me, i blushed and looked at the ground. "i'm not so sure about that." i mumbled she laughed again. "well thalia, what are you doing today?" she asked me, i shrugged. "i was planning on unpacking my stuff in the zeus cabin." i told her, she pouted. "well that's no fun, i tell you what. i'm throwing a party tonight, you should come!" she told me, i looked up at her, she was grinning like a four year old on Christmas. "sure, i would love to come." i told her, annabeth gasped. "come on! let's go get ready! the aphrodite girls will be like way happy to help us!" she said like a ten year old, i laughed and then corina grinned at us. "let's get jas to come too!" she said, nico was shaking his head like this was a bad idea. "are you sure, last time you invited her you almost blew up your cabin." he told her, i laughed and she went red.

"no fair! you can't use that against us! it was an accident and we didn't blow it up! now you are coming, pleassseee!" she complained and nico smiled and kissed her, i felt a sharp pang in my chest but ignored it, no, i couldn't go out with him, i wouldn't fall for him! corina stood up and then grabbed my arm and pulled me up and we both dragged annabeth away from percy's lips, much to their annoyance. "see you boys at ten! don't be late!" i yelled, corina grinned at me. "let's go get ready!" she squealed.

we stopped at the styx cabin and corina knocked on the door. a girl with red hair opened it and grinned at us. "hey, cor, what's up?" she asked, corina smiled. "Not much we were wondering if maybe you wanted to come to my party tonight? and since most of us are now over fifteen i am allowed drinks!" i told her convincingly, she grinned. "well yeah! wait, i know cor and annabeth, but who might you be?" she asked, i grinned. "thalia grace, daughter of zeus, lieutenant of the hunters and that is my tree." i told her pointing to half-blood hill, she grinned at me. "that is sooo cool! let's go get ready!" she said, i grinned and we dragged annabeth off to the aphrodite cabin.

**really hope ya liked it, it's a lot different to the others eh? okay a shout of to all my reveiwers i love you guys! (::) here is a cokkie and a hug (^.^) please reveiw i am always open to some suggestions. thanks!**


	6. Getting ready for the party!

**well it took a while because i got a bit stuck! but i got there(plus im having a few problems at the moment) im not really sure about this chapter because i was thinking and i thought is this to boring? am i getting out of the story line? im sort of at war with myself. but um yeah. i promise some drama soon.**

**disclaimer:unfortunately i own none of these characters they are thanks to rick riordan and my wonderful readers! love you guys!**

**on with the story!**

getting ready for the party!

i knocked and destiny opened the door, i smiled at her. "hey Des, we need the aphro's help, there is a party tonight and we need to get ready." i told her, she snorted and let us in. i set annabeth down on a chair and corina and jas had to hold her down. "oh! thalia! i forgot to intorduce myself! i'm jasmine morris, daughter of styx." jasmine said, i smiled. 田ool, right now let's find something to wear.i said, she grinned and i looked for drew.

i found her going through and colour co-ordinationg her clothes, i smiled at her. "Hey drew, there's a party tonight and we need dresses." i told her, she grinned and snapped her fingers, mitchel and lacy ran up to her. "Yeah." they chorused, i grinned at them both. "get these four dresses, shoes and complete makovers." she ordered, lacy took corina's hand, mitchel took jasmine, drew went to annabeth and piper walked up to me and sat me down in a chair.

she put on all this make-up that made my face and neck a bit paler and then put on stuff that made my cheeks pinkish then mascara and eyeliner and then she put on some blood red lipstick. i looked in the mirror and grinned at her, she then had me stand up and put a blindfold on me. she put on dress after dress and then she pulled one on, i heard everyone gasp and fumbled to un-tie the blindfold, i looked in the mirror and gasped! who was this girl! she was beautiful! and that dress! it was black and went to the floor, it was made of silk and had a v-neck. everyone stared at me and then i heard a more audible gasp from the doorway.

we all turned to stare at connor stoll, he was staring at me and i stared at him, everyone stared at him too. "woah, who are you?" he asked, i smiled at him. "i don't know, who am i?" i asked flirtatiously, the hunters ground their teeth but i ignored them. "let's go find out shall we?" he asked, i pursed my lips. "i'll tell you what. meet me at corina's party tonight, we can talk then." i told him, he grinned. "great it's a date." he told me and walked off, i grinned at the other girls. they all smiled at me. "thalia! what the hell was that?" brooklyn asked, i smiled at her. "it's harmless, nothing will happen between us, i promise, it's just a party, you should go, you are really pretty, i'm sure someone would go with you if you asked." i told her, she huffed and walked away.

**yeah it was a bit short but i have a long one coming soon. right R&R obviously and i will get back to you as soon as i can. im a busy person but i will remember. okay now i hope you liked it! **


	7. the party!

**Kay guys, yeah i know last chapter was a bit of a blow, hoping this one is better. disclaimer:all the pjo characters and the amazing ones i got from my reveiwers, love you guys!**

**yep. so R&R like always, all are apreciated and loved. **

**on with the story!**

the party

i walked out of the zeus cabin and saw nico walking with corina. i smiled and made my way over to the beach where the party was being held. i stepped onto the beach and pulled off my black strappy heels. i set them on the edge of the sand and lifted the base of my dress up and walked over to the drinks table. i grabbed some random drink that was in a red cup. a girl stood next to me and i smiled at her. "cheers?" i asked she held up her cup. "cheers, to being loners." she said and we laughed, i saw connor looking around and grinned. "oi, you see connor stoll? i'm supossed to be meeting him, what should i do?" i asked her, her eyes bugged out of her head. "go! he is like the camp's most unattainable boy! apart from nico and percy!" she told me, i smiled. "thanks." i said and re-filled my cup and walked over to him.

i tapped his shiulder and he turned and grinned at me. "hey stranger." i said, he grinned. "hey, did you bring bathers?" he asked, i nodded and showed him the strap of my black bikini, he grinned. "good, because later everyones gonna go for a swim, anyways, i swear i have met you before...those electric blue eyes, like lightning." he told me, i grinned. "electricity...blue...lightning...zeus...thalia!" he said, i grinned. "let's give the boy a prize! it took you long enough stoll." i told him, he hugged me. "it's been ages! come on! everyone will be so surprised!" he said and pulled me toward the stage where corina was setting up a mic.

corina smiled at us. "hey stoll and person i dont know but you are really pretty." she said smiling, i laughed. "dude, he knows." i told her, she nodded. "she looks good doesnt she." corina said to connor who nodded looking between us. "so you know who this is?" he asked me, i nodded. "yeah she is nico's girlfriend and my new bestie!" i told him, he nodded. "okay, well does everyone else know she is here?" he asked, i nodded. "yeah capture the flag this friday blah blah blah." i said boredly and he laughed, nico walked up and smiled at me and connor before hugging corina, i again felt that pang of pain in my chest. i ignored it as best i could but it shot painfully around my body.

i shook my head. "i um, i have to go." i said and hicked up my skirt and walked through the sand, people stared at me as i ran toward the drinks table. once i got there i snapped my fingers and a boy came running. "what can i get you miss?" he asked, i thought for a second. "dont care, something strong, and the name is thalia." i told him, he nodded and grabbed some drink and passed it to me.

i sipped the drink and watched as people danced around and every now and then i caught a flash of a laughing nico and corina as they danced and the pang in my heart got sharper and more painful, i found myself despising the fact that she got to dance with him and i didn't. i sighed and shook my head. "hey, what's going on? you seem upset." jasmine said, i pursed my lips. "it's not important. i'm just unhappy eith my lot, kinda like hades and how he got the underworld. i got the hunters and no love." i told her, she followed my line of sight and smiled as she saw corina and nico dancing. "you like him don't you?" she said softly, i shrugged. "i don't know, he's my best friend and seeing them dance and laugh together...i want to be happy for them but i just can't get the feeling out of my heart that i want him to belong to me, not her. is that bad jasmine?" i asked she shook her head. "no, it's not. i may not be a child of aphrodite but even i can see you are falling for him. and call me jas, all my best friends do." she said, i smiled at her. "call me thals." i said, she smiled. "do you wanna go dance?" she asked, i grinned. "yeah let's go." i said and skulled the rest of my drink and put the bottle on the bar and jas and i ran to the dance floor.

we danced like idiots for i don't know how long! eventually corina joined us and then nico was attacking her while she squealed in delight, i felt more pangs in my chest as he put his arms around her. then he danced with jas for a few songs while corina and i danced. then he came up to me. he held out his hand smiling at me. "wanna dance thals?" he asked, i looked at corina who nodded smiling. "go dance with him, i'm not worried you will steal him away." she joked, i laughed and took his hand.

he lifted me out of my seat and led me out onto the floor. distance by christina perri came on as i put my hand on his shoulder and he took my open one. i sang along quietly.

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

nico smiled and twirled me once before dipping me down, i smiled and went to dance with the girls again, now nico danced with us just being an idiot and when a slow song came on he would rotate with us and the two other girls would slow dance together.

the party ended with everyone almost passed out either on the floor or on the sand and even a few in the water. nico, cor, jas and i were sitting at the bar drinking heaps of random drinks that all we knew were strong, we were going to have killer hangovers tomorrow. i sighed and downed another mouthful of some blueish purple drink that made my sight go fuzzy. jas hiccuped and then grinned. "let's go swimming!" she said, i wooped and held up my glass, my dress was now covered in sand and i was sitting on the sand with my hair flared out around my face in a messy way that looked beautiful, cor jumped up and pulled off her dress to show a red bikini the same colour as her dress, jas pulled off her own dress and showed a purple one and i stood in my floor legth dress not knowing what colour mine was, i shut my eyes and unzipped the back and let the dress fall at my feet, i heard two audible gasps of admiration and then a louder more atentive one, i opened my eyes to see cor and jas grinning and nico's mouth was slack and his eyes wandered over my form, i blushed and looked down. my skin was the pale white it had always been and then the bikini stood out like a drop of blood on snow, the bikini was electric blue and set off against the paleness and made me look amazing.

i grinned at the girls and then we all went running into the water. nico watched as we splashed around in the water just being idiots, screaming when we were splashed and then all hell broke loose, nico ran in and grabbed my waist and threw me about ten feet away into the water, i went under and when i surfaced the girls were trying to kill nico. i grinned and swam over to them and then they got off nico who gasped for breath as he re-surfaced. i advanced slowly a slow grin setting on my face. "thals, what are you doing? thals, get the hell away from me!" he said and i raised my hand and he watched as blue strands of cackling electricity flew threw and around my fingers, he took off and i was after him, at some point my feet were off the ground and i was running on air but i didn't take notice of how, i just chased him, soon we were in the woods running through the creek.

**hope ya liked it, it's a bit longer than the others but thats all good. R&R the reveiws are loves as are their owners and i am always open to some suggestions! (::) cookies for those who reveiw!**


	8. The Kiss!

**hey! sorry i've been away it's been hectic these holidays, went to adelaide and spent time with my friend bec fought with ned and anthony, but not the point, this one has been building and it's finally here! hope you enjoy, R&R, please no flames critcism is welcome. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Kiss

i lunged and slammed into him and we both smacked into the water me on top of him. he looked me in the eyes and wrapped his arms around me, and mine went instinctively around his neck.

i realised what i was laying on and let go of him. "oh, um, sorry!" i said and tried to push myself up but i slipped on a slimy rock and landed back on top of nico. he laughed and i blushed. "so pretty." he said, my stomach was pressed against his and my chest was also flat against his. "thank you." i said, he grinned and then pulled my body closer. "i miss you." he whispered, i put my hands on his chest and pushed my upper body up. "i miss you too." i said and sat up and then got off him and sat in the water. he sat up so he was watching me carefully.

we sat like that for a second and then it happened. he grabbed my wrist and pulled my toward him so i was sitting on him practically and crushed his lips onto mine. all my thoughts shut off and i felt like mush. i responded feircely and then i realized who i was kissing, i pushed him off me and felt my lips. "nico! what the hell!" i hissed, he shook his head and then put it in his hands. "OMG! i am so sorry, i didn't realize, i forgot, i just, i was confused and now i'm so angry at myself. shit!" he cursed, i put my hand on his shoulder. "don't worry, we aren't going to tell cor, or jas or anyone. it's our secret." i told him, he nodded. "yep, now we better get back." he said and got up before pulling me up then he held me in his grip and hesitated. he lent down and kissed me softly. "i just had to, just like a goodbye kiss kinda but secret." he told me, i nodded. "okay, let's get back." i said and walked toward the beach.

we got there to see cor and jas both passed out with drinks in their hands on the sand just in the water. nico pulled them out and put them on their backs. i picked up jas' arms and hoisted her up partway so only her legs were on the ground. "i'll take jas, you take cor." i said, he nodded and picked her up bridal style, i felt a sharp pang in my chest but ignored it. he carried her off toward hecate and i dragged jas in the opposite direction toward styx.

i got to her cabin door and pressed her hand to the door, it clicked open and i kicked it open softly, i placed her on the bed that had JASMINE MORRIS written in purple on the foot of it. i then ran back to the beach and grabbed mine and jas' shoes and dresses. i ran back and placed hers at the foot of her bed and walked out shutting the door.

i got to my own cabin and shut the door, i touched my lips, they still tingled and i smiled to myself. he kissed me...he kissed me! shit if artemis found out i would be killed! i sunk to the floor and then i saw a flash of light, i looked up terrified.

**CLIFFHANGER! i bet you guys think it's artemis! hahaha gonna have to stay tuned to find outttttt! hope you liked it! please review! and thanks to my reviewers! love you guys! read and reveiw like always and hope you enjoyed it. sorry it was a bit short btw. see ya's next time! stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Aphrodite

**I'm Back with another chapter! this one sadly isn't as interesting but i hope you still enjoy it, i love all my readers and i unfortuately own none of the characters in this chapter or the others... but they belong to my amayzing reveiwers and rick roirdan(he is amayzing!) R&R pleaseeeee! **

**hope you enjoy now ON WITH THE STORY!**

aphrodite

it was aphrodite, i sighed and put my head back in my hands. she sat next to me. "i won't tell what happened." she told me, i nodded. "thank you. i'm so terrified right now that i will get kicked out of the hunt and i just can't shake this feeling for nico, i don't want it! i love being in the hunt! i do! and this is scaring me. please make it stop!" i cried, she shook her head sadly. "i can't thalia. i didn't do this and neither did my baby Cupid. i'm sorry sweet pea." she said, i nodded and took a deep breath. "then i'll just have to deal with this myself." i told her, she grinned. "come on, get up. do you want to go shopping? i'm due for my early summer trip." she coaxed, i shook my head. "i don't do shopping." i told her, she laughed. "okay maybe piper will want to come." she said and dissapeared, i laughed and layed down in my bed and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

i woke in the morning with a pounding headache and the feeling you get before you are about to throw up. i groaned and rolled back into my pillow. i heard a knock on the door and got up groggily and stumbled down the stairs to open it. it was jas, she was grinning and holding a bottle of something. "how the hades are you not half dead like me right now?" i complained she shook the bottle. "this. have some?" she asked, i nodded. "please!" i groaned and she handed it over. "just one mouthful please." she told me, i nodded and downed a mouthful of it.

it tasted horrible, i swallowed it though and shook my head. the pain slowly ebbed away and i sighed in content. "thank you so much!" i said, she smiled. "yeah but there is one side affect." she said, i glared at her. "what side effect!" i growled, she smiled weakly. "oh it's nothing much you just can't eat certain things for about two hours. like chips, cereal, toast...and cheeseburgers." she told me, my head snapped up, no cheeseburgers! i was going to die! "what happens if you eat it?" i asked, she smiled evilly. "let's go get nico to eat one." she said, i smiled and we ran to the mess hall.

i sat at the big three table since there were only three of us. i stared at my cheeseburger depressed. "are you alright thals?" nico asked, he was the only other child with me at our table this morning. "no just not hungry. you want this?" i asked, he shrugged. "why not. and thanks for that medicine shit." he said, i smiled. "thank me later." i said, he devoured the burger and i watched the clock. five minutes since he had eaten the burger passed and nico turned green. "ohhhh i feel horrid!" he groaned, i shrugged. "what's wrong?" i asked he shook his head. "i dunno." he said, i grinned at jas who was sitting down at her table was trying not to laugh, cor was failing at not laughing. nico suddenly lurched up and bolted outside.

jas, cor and i all ran after him laughing and saw him throwing up his guts about fifty metres from the bathrooms. we all laughed but cor soon stopped and rubbed his back causing a lot of displeasure to me. "i'm...i'm gonna go for a swim, i'll see you later." i said to them, they both nodded and i ran to my cabin.

the next month was a blur of mostly avoiding nico and also the hunters, i mostly kept to myself, had a few sleepovers with jas and cor. two months left of summer. i sighed as i pulled on my blue bikini, it was nothing special anymore as everyone had seen it. i ran down to the dock and ran past everyone with lightning speed and didn't stop when i got to the edge, i dove straight in i savoured the feeling of the cool water as it covered my body. i sank to the bottom of the shallow water and sat there for a few minutes before coming up for breath and then i went back down again.

**WOO! another one over, this one is like a little short and sorta unintersesting and all that jazz. but it's still an important part of my plot for this what you guys call amazing story! R&R please and i do accept critizism but no flames. k thanks bye!**


	10. drowning

**hey guys! sorry bout the wait just been a bit busy, i made a new stary last night it's only short but sheck it out. it's called oath. anyways R&R and enjoy.**

**on with the story. **

**desclaimer: i dont own any of the characters.**

drowning

i pulled myself up onto the dock and walked toward the shore with my head facing the sun with my eyes closed, i slammed into someone and stepped backward in shock and then i felt it under my foot, the broken plank, i heard the 'CRUNCH' it made as my foot stepped on it and then. 'SNAP!' my foot was now hanging in mid air and soon the rest of my body followed it toward the water. the person i slammed into was sarah, she was new here, a daughter of hades and nico's little sister, she was so unlike nico who summoned the dead as she could instead put people into trances much like death but unfatal. she was deadly though when it came to her sygian iron arrows which she shot with anaccuracy almost as good as a hunters. her face was alarmed as she reached out to grab me but her hand grabbed the air right on top of where my hand was. if she had been maybe a second earlier she would have grabbed me. a scream tore from my throat and it was all slow, my other foot bending back over the board, my leg being cut open on the broken board, hitting the now freezing water, the scream was shut off as my head went under and water flew down my throat, i crawed at my throat and chest trying desparately to stop the pain that was building. i saw someone dive in and then it went black as i felt hands grabb my waist harshly.

SARAH pov.

'SMACK' somone bumped into me and i stepped away. "sorry." i said then i heard it. 'CRUNCH' i turned sharply to see thalia, my brother's best friend stepp on the broken board. 'SNAP!' the board broke under her weight, true she was only small but her weight still broke the frail board, i reached out my hand to her but was a second late, her hand was to far away for me to grab, her whole body fell and i paniced, she screamed and then seconds later was cut off by water covering her face, i saw as she clawed at her chest and throat, i started hyperventilating and looked around for percy who would help with this, but he was no where in sight. i saw that girl charles from thanatos. "charles! please help me!" i yelled, she looked up sharply her black eyes focusing on me then the water below me. she took a sharp breath intake, and ran toward me, she knelt next to the water, "she's dying, hurry!" she told me, i nodded and then saw nico, corina and jasmine. i smiled happily. "oh thank god! NICO!" i yelled, he looked at me and saw charles kneeling next to the water frantically, he ran toward me. "sarah! what's wrong?" he asked, i pointed to the water and the tears started, he saw thalia lying there her eyes shutting and ripped off his shirt and dove in.

NICO pov.

i saw my sister and i saw the panic in her eyes i ran leaving corina and jas behind me, i got to the dock. "Sarah! what's wrong?" i asked, she pointed to the watter and i saw her. my best friend thals was lying on the bottom of the lake, i ripped my shirt off and dived in, i grabbed her waist and yanked her up over my sholder and kicked to the surface, i lugged her over to the dock and pushed her up and then climbed up myself. "nico di angelo! where is thalia?" that hunter girl pheobe asked, then she saw thals, whom was being fussed over by charles and an apollo camper, pheobe, creid out. "luitenant!" she called and fell to her knees, she crawled toward her and then thals gasped and sat up, pheobe stood up and grabbed a towel and covered thals in it, then helped her up and helped her walk away, thals looked back and her eyes connected with mine saw my soaking body and nodded, her eyes saying a silent thank you. i nodded back and then she turned away and allowed herself to be led to her cabin. i grabbed my sister and held her close.

**hope you enjoyed it! please reveiw and stuff, bye!**


	11. Negotiations

**hey readersss, sorry it took a while to post again. ive been really busy with my homework and friends and ned. okay now i really hope you enjoy. not long till it's over nowwwww. **

**disclaimer:i sadly dont own any of the amazing characters in my story or and lyrics involved.**

Negotiations

_THALIA POV_

i sat up and pheobe stood, an apollo cabin and that charles girl were fussing over me, sarah was crying and nico was standing near by watching as if in shock. pheobe put a towel around me and helped me up and started to lead me back to my cabin, i looked back at nico who was still standing and nodded, saying thanks silently, he nodded back and i turned back to the front leaving him and the others behind as pheobe led me to my cabin.

once there pheobe turned on the shower and i stepped under it still in my bathers. she left the room and i stripped then shut the curtain wall. i heard the door open and some shuffling. "lutueinant, your clothes are on the sink." i heard before the door shut, i closed my eyes and tilted my head back and let the water run over my face then i shocked back into when i feel off the dock.

_*flashback*_

_i pulled myself up onto the dock and walked toward the shore with my head facing the sun with my eyes closed, i slammed into someone and stepped backward in shock and then i felt it under my foot, the broken plank, i heard the 'CRUNCH' it made as my foot stepped on it and then. 'SNAP!' my foot was now hanging in mid air and soon the rest of my body followed it toward the water. sarah nico's sister's face was alarmed as she reached out to grab me but her hand grabbed the air right on top of where my hand was. if she had been maybe a second earlier she would have grabbed me. a scream tore from my throat and it was all slow, my other foot bending back over the board, my leg being cut open on the broken board, hitting the now freezing water, the scream was shut off as my head went under and water flew down my throat, i crawed at my throat and chest trying desparately to stop the pain that was building. i saw someone dive in and then it went black as i felt hands grabb my waist_

_*_flashback*

i knew now that it was nico but i still screamed and turned the water off. i knew i was alone in the house so i reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body while i shook with fear. i heard the front door slam open and running but it was only one person and they were moving much to heavily to be one of the hunters.

the bathroom door was pushed open and nico stood there he saw me and the tears running down my face and pulled me into a hug. i took deep breaths and hiccuped most of it. "shhh, it's okay. everything is fine." he whispered soothingly, i calmed down and rubbed my eyes.

we stood there in each others arms and then i remembered i was only in a towel. "i'm naked." i said stupidly, he laughed. "so am i. under my clothes." he said, i laughed and pulled away. "get out. go on, but stay in my room. i'll be there in a minute." i told him and pushed him out.

i quickly pulled on the silver dress the hunters left out for me. i then pulled my hair into the restricted braid and slid on the circlet, my knives were in sheaths on my thighs and agies was on my wrist my mace canister connected to a band on my upper arm. my bow was on my back as was my quiver, i was set for capture the flag tonight after dinner.

i walked into my room and nico stared at me. "your hunters unifrom." he said, i looked down at it. "regulation for capture the flag." i told him, he nodded. "who are you with?" he asked. "posiden athena and apollo." i said, he nodded. "we have demeter, hermes, aprodite and ares. who has hephestus?" he asked, i smiled. "i have to go negotiate that now. my meeting starts in five minutes, with percy, annabeth and will so i best be off." i said and ran for my window he cried out for me to stop. "thals! what are you doing?" he yelled and i pushed off the ground my feet pushing through the air and i was out the window i was on second floor so i flipped and took the impact into a roll and landed on my feet, i grinned up at nico who was staring in disbelief and ran off to bunker nine where the meeting was taking place.

i walked in swiftly ready for battle. nyssa and leo were there. he looked me up and down my face was cold and my eyes icy. "you look well for someone who almost drowned twenty minutes ago." he said, i ground my teeth i couldn't attack or i would ruin the negotiation. "let's get this over with." i said icily and sat down at the table set out.

leo sat on the opposite side of him will, percy and annabeth stood by my side annabeth was my strategist. will and percy would attack if leo did. "okay so what are you offering us if we accept?" he asked, i thought annabeth whispered in my ear, "offer him permishion to study your weapons so he can see how they disspear when you don't need them and also swap shower time with him. don't worry i will rig the showers after capture the flag so he will regret it." i shook my head. "don't rig them it will termanate any possible aliance with them in furture." i said he nodded. "we will give you some of our hunting weapons to study and also we swap shower times with you." i offered he thought it over and nyssa whispered something to him.

"we also want to swap our canoeing session with your climbing one." he said, i nodded. "deal." i said and he held out his hand, i reached out and shook it. "swear loyalty to the blue team." i said. "the hephestus cabin swear on the river styx that we will be ever loyal while we are partnered with the hunters of artemis, athena cabin, posiedon cabin and apollo cabin." he said the sky boomed. *boom boom* and the deal was set. "thank you. meet us at zeus' fist when we start for your jobs. have a nice dinner. now if you'll excuse me i have business to attend to." i said and marched out like a soldier to gain more allies for the game.

i knocked on corina's door. "hey thals. what do you need." she asked opening the door. "who's your ctf team?" i asked she shrugged. "don't have one yet the red team are trying to recruit us but i havent seen a good deal yet." she told me, i smiled. "what are you after?" i asked, she pulled my inside her room.

"well i discussed it with the cabin and they want some sort of big three power charged into their wands and also we would like to swap some chores." she told me, i nodded. "what chores?" i asked, she counted her fingers there were four. "we don't want feeding pelus on teusday since that is a magic day and ruins our plans, we would rather not clean the stables on wednesday and the last is we want to swap kitchen duty on fridays." she said, i nodded. "deal zeus cabin will take that deal." i said and we shook hands and she swore loyalty to the blue team. "welcome to the blue team. now let's go get jas." i said she got up and we walked to jas' cabin.

"hey jas. you got a capture the flag team?" i asked she shook her head. "nup." she told me. "wanna join blue?" i asked she shrugged. "why not. deal." she said and swore loyalty. i grinned and then the dinner bell went. we walked to the mess hall and talked about strategy.

**okay so there it is. R&R hope you enjoyed and i will write again as soon as i can. bye love yassss cookies for those who reveiw! (::)**


	12. Capture The Flag

**Well here it is. next chapter! hope you guys enjoy. tell me what you think i am open to constructive critism and as always any ideas or characters you want me to put in. **

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own any of these amazing characters :(**

Capture the flag

i sat down triumphantly at the big three table. "perce. we got two more cabins." i said, he nodded. "what did you offer?" he asked. "hecate wanted a few chore swaps and i promised to charge their wands with big three power and styx wanted nothing." i said, nico's jaw dropped. "how the hell did you get hecate! we have been after them for weeks now!" he complained i stuck my tounge out at him.

we finished our food and then ran to the creek. "okay. blue team which is, the hunters, posiedon, athena, apollo, hephestus, hecate and styx you have the left side! red team, hades, ares, hermes, aphrodite and demeter you have right. i will be medic and referee. may the games begin." chiron yelled and my team ran to zeus' fist. i stuck the silver flag on top and then stood in front of the group and stared at them all in the face.

"okay. hecate. you are on roving because you have magic. styx. you get attack, split up and go around the sides. posideon, you stick to the river anyone steps through it do something make the water ice, i dont care stop them. hephestus, you have those automatons i asked for? good. use them. apollo you have defence. hunters. we get attack. two groups go around the side. distract them, i will take corina and jasmine and we will get the flag. i will run at normal pace for stealth getting to it but once i have it girls, your on your own i have to get that flag." i said they both nodded. "do you understand me! percy you move from that bank and i will shoot you. actually no. your coming with us. we might need you." i said he nodded and finished helping the others put their armouor on. "right get ready!" i said, they all nodded and set up in formation percy, corina, jasmine and i all stood at the front the groups stood at the ready. the conch horn blew and the hunters and ares cabin were off. percy, jasmine, corina and i all moved like night into the forest.

we kept moving and percy almost stepped into the shadow of a tree and i remembered nico. "percy! get away from the shadows! nico will sense you!" i hissed quietly, i heard a couple yells and running on both sides. corina seemed to push at the air and the shadows moved out of our way. the sun was going down fast and that was bad. soon nico would sence us all. we started moving again.

we quietened down and then percy hissed and raised his arms and i heard a waterfilled yell, i nodded and he dropped his arms and we crawled along silent as night. then i saw it. the dark black flag with a silver skull and a few gems drawn on it. percy nodded and corina and jasmine slowly stepped into the clearing and percy joined them they knocked out the guards silently and i was off i raced over the pile of rocks and debris and grabbed it. "go thals!" corina yelled her two daggers out and slashing at an aphrodite child while hissing something under her breath and black i think it was magic clung to the daggers. piper the child was growling and slicing wildly. jasmine was having at an ares kid with her dagger. i bolted through the clearing and saw a black arrow fly past me, i dropped and slid under it and was back on my feet flying again.

i heard a cruel laugh and then footfalls almost as fast as me. nico! i looked back and he was a few feet away grinning. "your mine thalia!" he yelled, i laughed. "never!" i yelled and shot lightning, he shadow traveled away and was silent, i ran faster then he was in front of me, i flipped over him and kept running. another dark arrow flew at me and i pulled out my hunting knife and sliced at it, the arrow fell in half at my feet as i ran then nico was there again.

i ran as fast as i could and then it happened, i was tripped, i saw the trip wire that had made me stumble and then the net came. i was suspended upside down. i pulled out my mace canister and opened it, the spear slit the rope open and i fell i slammed into the ground and heard a twig snap. i slapped aegis and the sheild opened i heard someone hiss and then nico was in front of me. he tried to grab the flag but i pulled it away from him. "no." i said and he grabbed my waist and my arm. "give it." he said his breath in my ear. "i can't." i said back breathless, his arm on my waist felt so wrong, but so right. so good! "thalia, give me the flag." he whispered, i shook my head. "i'm going to win this. i need to. i need you." i whispered without thinking. "then come to me and give me the flag." he said, i pulled back and looked into his eyes. i got lost then and he pushed me up against the tree and reached for the flag. a black dagger thudded into the tree beside nico's hand. i saw jas standing at the edge of the river and i grinned at her. "run thals! cor's down chiron's got her. our defence is being destroyed the hunters are getting tired too. go!" she said and threw another dagger but this one was just bronze. this one almost hit him so he jumped back giving me room to start running.

i got to the river and i saw percy run out from the woods and opened a path through the water for me. "run thalia! jas just sent an iris message. nico's coming!" he yelled, i bolted across the river bed and got to the other side. the conch horn blew and chiron walked up and the flag turned silver with a bow and arrow on it with two crossed hunting knives. corina who was on chirons back jumped down and hugged me but pulled away wincing and holding her head, i saw her hair had blood matted through it and her arms were cut up a fair bit. jas showed up with a cut across her cheek and one on her arm but other than that it was all good. she ran up to me grinning. "we did good?" they asked in sync. i grinned. "well, you did better than good you did great! that was worthy enough of being a hunter, that team work right there. i couldn't ask for better team mates. annabeth! how did we go for soldiers!" i yelled over the roar of our team. she ran over.

"we didn't lose much except where they had been attacked by nico." she said, i nodded. nico walking in looking tired but only had a few scratches on him. i grinned at him and he held out his hand. i grabbed it and shook. "great job. too bad you couldn't catch me." i said, he frowned but shook his head and smiled again. "whatever. next time your on my team." he said, i grinned. "you mean my team." i said hautily he shook his head. "fine. your team." he said, i nodded and laughed. "good boy. now i'm tired and going to bed. HUNTERS! you know where your rooms are obviously, go!" i yelled and walked off. "bye girls!" i said. i smiled properly for the first time since almost drowning five hours ago.

**Okay so hope you enjoyed and reveiw please! a shout out to all my new followers! thanks guys! love ya! cookies for those who reveiwwwww (::)**


	13. Scared

**There ya go guys, the finale, hope ya like it, i wrote it at like midnight so yeah. Hope you liked the mabekah stories too, more of those will be there soon. Well R&R xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. At all. They belong to Rick and my amazing readers!**

Scared

We walked together to the campfire and she smiled at me as we parted ways and she went to sit with her siblings. I smiled back and went to sit down by myself underneath my banner. some of the hunters had decided to group up with an artemis banner and so i got up and sat with them. The Apollo kids were singing and playing instruments and we all sat around singing songs and roasting smors. it was a good night so far.

Suddenly I felt that bone crushing fear again, I tried to breath properly but I couldn't, I felt like everything was squeezing in on me, I was scared, it was my last night and none of my friends knew, Corina would be the most upset, Nico was a different matter, I hadn't spoken to him since we yelled.

I got up and ran to my cabin, I don't know why I just did. I knew people were worried about me because I heard their muttering but I didn't need that now, the hunters were the worst muttering how I had gone mad, maybe I had but maybe not. One person stopped me, it was just his voice! I don't know it just rooted me to the spot like glue. "Thalia, stop...please!" He had said, I just had to obey him, I just had to. It's stupid that Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis would stop for a boy...someone she should hate. I turned to look into his dark black eyes. "What's going on? Why did you run?" He asked, I frowned at him. "Because I am scared." I told him, he blinked, I know shocking, but true.

"Why are you scared?" He asked, tears sprung into my eyes and I took a deep breath. "It's my last night. It's my last night and there is so much I want to say, to do. I'm scared because of what Artemis will say, I'm scared to leave Corina and Jaz, I'm scared because I almost drowned this summer, most of all and I only just figured this out. I'm so scared of how I feel for you and I'm terrified that you will break my heart." I told him, he froze. "Thalia." Corina yelled running up to us she looked at Nico emotionless. "What's wrong?" She asked, He walked away silently, I looked back at her. "It's my last night." I told her, her face fell. "What?" I hugged her. "I'll be back I promise and I'll miss you so much Cor, your my best friend, your my sister." I told her, she nodded. "I'll miss you too, my sister." She said, I smiled and wiped away my tears. "Go off to sleep." I told her she nodded and hugged me. "And Thalia, just because my happy ending didn't happen, you shouldn't miss out on yours because of me, don't worry, I'm fine with it." She told me, I smiled. "Really?" I asked, she nodded. "Your the best." I told her and she smiled and I ran after Nico.

"NICO!" I yelled, I saw him sitting on the pier. I went and sat next to him. "Hi." I mumbled, he looked at me. "Hey." He replied in kind. "So? Where do we go from here?" I asked, he continued to stare at me. "I don't know. There isn't much point in anything since your leaving tomorrow." He muttered. I looked down at the dark water, I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. "I still have tonight." I whispered, he lifted my chin and stared deep into my eyes. "I want more than just tonight." He replied just as softly.

We stared at each other for several minutes until I couldn't hold on any longer. I leant forward and slammed my lips onto his. Nico's arms went around my waist and mine around his neck and up into his black hair. "Artemis is going to kill you." He mumbled, I pulled away. "I don't care, you are so worth it." I replied and kissed him again.

I woke up in my cabin the next morning and found my already packed bag and hoisted it over my shoulder. I walked slowly out of my cabin my hand running across every surface on the way to the door. I heard a knock and then the door opened, it was Phoebe. "Hey Thals. You ready?" She asked, I nodded and we walked out together and I shut the door.

I looked over at the Hades cabin to see Nico sitting outside watching me, he lifted a hand and waved, I put up my hand and then turned away and we walked to my tree.

Artemis stood there as we assembled and she smiled at us. "My lady, I hope your meeting went well." I mumbled as i stood before her she nodded. "I did lieutenant. I hope you had a good stay at camp, thought it looks as though you haven't." She replied softly, I looked up. "There were some unfortunate events and people I miss." I mumbled, she pursed her lips. "Lets go for a walk." She replied and took my arm and we walked down the hill and sat down.

"Tell me about these events." She requested, I looked down. "I almost drowned in the lake." I told her, her head snapped up. "Thalia are you okay?" She asked I nodded. "Nico Di Angelo saved me." I told her, she smiled. "Bianca was a good hunter, I bet her brother is just as good at heart." She told me, I blinked, did she just compliment a boy? "Anything else?" She asked, I took a deep breath. "THALIA!" Someone yelled, I looked back at my tree to see Nico running down the hill. Artemis and I both stood up and he stopped in front of me and pulled me into his arms. "Don't go." He begged, I smiled. "I have to Nico." I told him, Artemis watched silently. "No you don't quit the hunters, please." He cried, a tear slid down my cheek. "Nico, they are my family, my sisters. I can't leave them." I told him, he shook his head. "No, Corina and Jaz and Annabeth are your sisters." He insisted, Artemis stepped in. "Nico, it's been a long time." She said, he looked at her and bowed his head. "Lady Artemis." He said bowing his head. "I know you wish for Thalia to stay because she is your best friend, but she can't she doesn't belong here." She explained he shook his head. "I love her. she belongs here." He replied bluntly, my head snapped to him, he stared at me, I looked at Artemis who was watching him carefully she looked at me and smiled kindly. "Go on Thalia. I'm giving you permission to leave the hunt." She told me, I blinked and looked at Nico smiling, I took of my tiara and handed it to her. "You were a great huntress Thalia. I wish you a happy life and know the hunt always has a spot for you." She replied and then the girls who had gathered around all hugged me then trudged off into the trees behind artemis.

I looked at Nico. "I'm free." I whispered, he grinned and then I walked up to my tree and put my hand against it and watched over the camp. I laughed. "Nico, I'm free, I can get old! I can have kids! I can be with you!" I cried and laughed a grin stretched across my face, he grabbed my waist and pulled my face up to meet his, he spun me around my feet in the air. we pulled away laughing. "I love you Nico Di Angelo." I told him, he smiled. "I love you Thalia grace." He replied and together we walked down to the cabins.

**Well, it's finished. Wow, that was longer than expected. I really hope you guys loved it and review your input. Cookies given to those who review. Until next time!**


End file.
